


Together, Always

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Series: My Human and I [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kitty!Eunhae, M/M, Multi, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it takes a stubborn cat to get two idiots together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, Always

Hearing something behind him, Kyuhyun spins around, heart racing, anticipating.

 

The ginger cat doesn’t even glance at him as it walks across the path before jumping up onto the wall.

 

Kyuhyun deflates, feeling sick with disappointment.

 

It’s been a week since the two werecats walked out of his apartment and his life.

 

Kyuhyun hasn’t really took it in his stride.

 

Who would have guessed that he was more attached to them than he thought.

 

Looking around him, Kyuhyun still hopes.

 

Maybe, just maybe, they haven’t really walked out of his life.

 

Kyuhyun sees no sign of the white and black tabby, and he forces himself to continue his walk home alone.

 

Back to a home that is equally empty.

 

Kyuhyun swallows, tries to force him to get out of this strange head space he’s currently in, but the more he tries, the less he actually wants to escape from it.

 

He was the one who pushed them away.

 

He deserves to feel like shit.

 

He tries to go as slow as he can, to delay the feeling he’ll have to face the second he opens his apartment door, but he still arrives at his apartment building too soon for his liking.

 

As he waits for the elevator to come, he hears a familiar voice call out as it arrives.

 

Looking over his shoulder, Kyuhyun holds the doors from shutting to allow the male to get in as well.

 

“Thanks,” Siwon grins as the doors shut, Kyuhyun pressing for their floor.

 

Kyuhyun nods, but doesn’t say anything.

 

“You okay?” Siwon asks, concerned. “You don’t look so great.”

 

Kyuhyun looks at his reflection in the elevator doors, see how dark and miserable his eyes are.

 

“Did...are you hurting?” Siwon asks gently, and Kyuhyun glances at him.

 

“I...saw those two men who would come and go,” Siwon admits sheepishly. “I...just assumed there was something going on, and if it was, then it’s cool and totally none of my business-”

 

“Nothing was going on,” Kyuhyun cuts him over, looking back to the door. “And nothing is now.”

 

Siwon remains silent, but Kyuhyun can feels his stare.

 

He feels a gentle squeeze to his elbow, glances down to see the male’s hand.

 

“Do you like wine?” Siwon asks suddenly, and Kyuhyun blinks at him as the elevator arrives at their floor.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Ah, can you do me a favour? I have a wine my sister bought for me, but...it’s not to my taste,” Siwon explains as he follows Kyuhyun out. “It’s a red. I like white.”

 

Kyuhyun scoffs at that. “Snob.”

 

“I have a delicate palette,” Siwon corrects, grinning as they walk. “So, do you want it?”

 

They arrive at Kyuhyun’s door, and he looks at it, not wanting to go inside yet.

 

“Sure,” Kyuhyun agrees, causing Siwon’s face to brighten. “Do you mind if I come and check it out now?”

 

“Come this way,” Siwon playfully waves, and Kyuhyun snorts and follows him.

 

“I bet you have shit taste.”

 

Siwon’s laugh answers for him.

  
  
  
  


 

Donghae flattens himself to the ground, trying not to breathe in the stench of rubbish as he hides.

 

Kyuhyun heaves the bags of shopping from the floor, the bus pulling away, and starts his walk home, waddling slightly.

 

Donghae aches to help him, but he knows he’s not allowed to.

 

Hell, he’s not even meant to be here.

 

Donghae creeps along the floor, keeping Kyuhyun in sight.

 

He doesn’t look so good, and it has nothing to do with the human’s lacking strength.

 

It made Donghae worry greatly about the human, but he knew he couldn’t stick around for long unless he wanted Hyukjae on his tail or if Kyuhyun caught him. He wanted nothing more than to be with the human again, but he understood Kyuhyun’s fear of wanting to do anything with him - with them.

 

Not since the day he was captured and mutilated.

 

Glancing at the sky to determine the time, Donghae knew he had to return before Hyukjae would start to hunt him down. He sent one more look at Kyuhyun’s form, feeling a longing he was too familiar with, before turning around and sprinting back to the lodge he and Hyukjae had taken shelter in.

  
  
  
  


 

Hell.

 

It was what Kyuhyun had been living in ever since the departure of a certain pair. His life had gone by in a flash, never stopping even for just a moment. It only proved to him that time didn’t stop for anyone - not even for him. Loneliness had become a constant companion, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle it for so much longer.

 

Which was how he had finally caved into Siwon’s insistence that he hang out with him.

 

At first, Kyuhyun was grateful for some sort of interaction. Sungmin lived too far away now and the best person he could find was Siwon.

 

But not even Siwon could help him forget about the two werecats that had stolen his heart - the two werecats he caused to leave him because of his fears and insecurities.

 

He forced himself not to go down that train of thought, not wanting to dwell on his mistakes. He knew that if he did, then he wouldn’t be able to live with himself anymore.

 

He’d forever be lost in the darkness threatening to consume him.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head furiously, clutching his bags tightly in his hand.

 

Right now, all Kyuhyun could do was try to move on. He shouldn’t even hope of having those two return to his life.

 

Why should they when he was the one who pushed them away in the first place?

 

Sighing and lifting the bags a little more, Kyuhyun knows he should hurry, he’s already late for the evening Siwon has planned for them.

 

The male was a distraction, it got him out of his apartment that reminded him of the two werecats too much, Tonight, Siwon was treating him to a local performance venue. Kyuhyun has no idea what is being performed, all he cares about is that he’s out of the house and will be for a few hours.

 

So he forces one foot in front of the other, and tries to get at least excited.

  
  
  
  
  


 

Kyuhyun sways to the music, but that is about it.

 

Siwon is loving it, singing along to the bands playing in the square, covering famous songs as well as playing their own.

 

Kyuhyun just continues to drink his beer, wondering if he does like it or not.

 

When he’s knocked from behind, causing his beer to slosh from its cup, Kyuhyun sighs, flicking his hand to get rid of the sticky drink.

 

“Hey!” Kyuhyun’s head snaps up at the sound of Siwon shouting, not expecting the male to know how to raise his voice in that manner.

 

Siwon points at Kyuhyun, eyes on the stranger. “You knocked him.”

 

“It’s crowded,” the male states, looking at Siwon like he’s mental.

 

Kyuhyun wants the ground to open up.

 

“You still should pay attention,” Siwon argues, not dropping the silly argument.

 

Kyuhyun walks away, knowing it will only be pointless to step in vocally.

 

He hears his name being called and he doesn’t stop only he’s in a new spot with a better view.

 

“You-”

 

“Another band is coming on,” Kyuhyun says, eye on the four girls.

 

He hears Siwon sigh, steps close to his side. “You okay?”

 

Kyuhyun takes a sip of his now limited beer, just staring at the band without taking anything in.

 

“I’m perfect.”

  
  
  
  


 

Watching Kyuhyun from the sidelines, Donghae felt the familiar ache to help the male. He couldn't hold back the hiss that escaped once he noticed Siwon by his side, talking animatedly about whatever it was they were watching.

 

Donghae knew.

 

He was there at the music performance after slipping away from Hyukjae for the umpteenth time. But it wasn't as if Hyukjae would notice at the moment. His mate was still in a state of depression after their last talk with Kyuhyun, reverting back to the old Hyukjae who was distant to everyone but Donghae.

 

But even Donghae felt a sort of detachment from his mate and he was just frustrated from it all.

 

His mate was stupid.

 

Kyuhyun was stupid.

 

And Donghae was stupid for willingly going with Hyukjae when he knew that this whole situation could've been fixed.

 

Shaking his head, Donghae followed Kyuhyun from the shadows to make sure he made it back home safely, wanting nothing more than to scratch Siwon's face and disfigure it.

 

At the thought, Donghae stopped and mewled pitifully, his wide eyes staring at Kyuhyun who finally pushed Siwon away once they reached the former's door.

 

Not wanting to see anymore, Donghae turned around and hastily went back to Hyukjae.

  
  
  
  


 

Kyuhyun felt his hopes go up high when he noticed a white tabby sprinting across the road. He wasn't sure if it was Donghae, but he was too hopeful to let doubt get to him.

 

He watched the white tabby meow up at a man, feeling his shoulders deflate when he realized that the man wasn't Hyukjae and that the white tabby's eyes were green instead of the blue Kyuhyun had come to love.

 

The human reluctantly turned away and resumed heading to work, chewing on his bottom lip.

 

Donghae would still be hurt so he would have trouble getting around.

 

Kyuhyun perked up.

 

Hyukjae did say they were going to the north, so there had to be an injured white cat somewhere. All he had to do was go and investigate for himself.

 

He only prayed he really could find the two werecats.

  
  
  
  


 

"I told you not to strain yourself!"

 

Donghae winced at the volume of his mate's tone, looking at him from over the shoulder the older werecat was bandaging.

 

“I just wanted to make sure he was okay,” Donghae mumbles softly, causing Hyukjae to sigh.

 

“We’ve been through this,” the male begins, and Donghae shakes his head, eyes stinging.

 

“I saw him last night,” Donghae says, turning around to face him. “I saw him with that overbearing bastard.”

 

Hyukjae’s sad eyes immediately turn cold. “He’s moved on. Good.”

 

Donghae grits his teeth. “Kyuhyun is out of it, Hyuk. I don’t think he’s even aware of the other male’s advances.”

 

“You’ve seen them once and you think you know everything?” Hyukjae comments. cruel. “Donghae, Kyuhyun made his choice. We both need to let him go.”

 

“Hyuk-”

 

“We’re leaving Seoul for a little while,” Hyukjae drops the bombshell, stunning Donghae. “It’s the only way for us to wean off him and hope we can somewhat move on.”

 

Donghae is so stunned by the male’s decision that he can’t speak.

 

Instead, he shifts into his cat form and runs off, ignoring Hyukjae’s call of his name.

 

He can’t let them leave.

 

He can’t leave Kyuhyun behind.

  
  
  
  


 

Kyuhyun is just destined not to have any form of luck.

 

Trying to find those two is like looking for a needle in a haystack. Ridiculously impossible.

 

Kyuhyun hears a timid knock at his door and drags his miserable self to answer it.

 

“Siwon?” Kyuhyun blinks, surprised. “A little late for a social call.”

 

“I was wondering if maybe I could crash on your sofa for the night?” Siwon asks awkwardly. “I’ve jammed my code too many times and have locked myself out. The locksmith won’t come until the early morning.”

 

Kyuhyun feels something brush the bare skin on the side of his foot and shrieks a little, jerking his leg at the mere image of a spider crawling over him.

 

Siwon steadies him with a laugh. “You okay?”

 

Kyuhyun looks around the ground for the little hairy fucker. “I hate creepy crawlies.”

 

"I'm sure it's as frightened of you as you are of it," Siwon told him amusedly, letting go of him. "But what do you say? Is it okay for me to stay here for the night?"

 

Kyuhyun thought about the pros and cons of allowing the male stay in his apartment. Somehow, he felt as if it would be rude of him to let Siwon in, sure Hyukjae and Donghae wouldn't like it.

 

But then he quickly squashed the thought.

 

He didn't want to think that they would still have a hold on him after they left.

 

They're gone.

 

Kyuhyun just had to accept it.

 

"Alright," Kyuhyun finally agreed, causing Siwon's face to brighten. "Only for tonight. You can sleep on the couch."

 

"Thanks a lot, Kyuhyun!" Siwon said cheerfully, entering the apartment once the younger moved aside. "Have you eaten yet?"

 

Blinking, Kyuhyun glanced at his kitchen where his ramen was cooking. "I was about to."

 

"Don't tell me you're eating ramen again," the older male said, his expression one of disapproval. "It's not healthy for you."

 

Kyuhyun scowled. "It's late and I didn't want to call for takeout."

 

"My treat then," Siwon beamed. "I'll pay."

 

"But—"

 

"Compensation for letting me stay the night."

 

Though reluctant, Kyuhyun found himself agreeing. At least he would have a companion for the night.

 

Sighing, he shook his head. "How about some wine then? You can help me finish the bottle that I have."

 

"I'd be happy to."

 

A low hiss made itself known to Kyuhyun and he looked around curiously. Spiders didn't hiss. But when he found nothing, he figured it was just his imagination as he headed into the kitchen, faintly hearing Siwon make a call for takeout.

 

As he turned down the heat on the boiling water, figuring that’s where he heard the hiss come from, Kyuhyun can’t help but feel being watched.

 

Slowly he turns, sees Siwon already sitting on the sofa cheerfully ordering their food, not paying any attention to him.

 

He’s losing it.

 

His guilt of inviting the male in clearly still evident despite the pep talk he gave himself.

 

Kyuhyun vows that tonight he will be different.

 

Tonight he’ll actually be sociable to Siwon.

  
  
  
  


 

Bottle of wine gone, Kyuhyun had missed the feeling of being pleasantly buzzed and sated from good food.

 

Siwon patted his head, since Kyuhyun had moved to the floor when he had put his plate onto the small table that houses his junk. “It’s nice to have the evening spent with someone, huh?”

 

Kyuhyun nods. “Sucks being single sometimes when you get used to company.” he admits, resting his head back against the sofa, eyes shutting as Siwon’s fingers idly run through his hair.

 

“You been single long?” Siwon asks softly.

 

As if called, the two werecats face pop into his head. “I guess,” Kyuhyun says, unable to chase away the memory.

 

“Kyuhyun?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Can I tell you something?” Siwon asks, voice uncharacteristically nervous.

 

Kyuhyun opens his eyes, sees the male peering down at him. “Sure.”

 

“I….like you,” the male confesses quietly, eyes a storm of nerves and anticipation.

 

Kyuhyun blinks. “How nice.”

 

Siwon’s nerves falter a little. “Nice?”

 

“Crushes are normal,” Kyuhyun groans as he sits up properly, rolling his neck to get rid of the ache. “You done with your plate?”

 

Siwon is gaping at him. “Kyuhyun, I like you.”

 

Kyuhyun hums in acknowledgment, distracted as he leans over the male to get his plate.

 

Siwon grasps his arms gently, halting him. “What-”

 

Kyuhyun breathes in sharply as Siwon kisses him, eyes wide open in shock.

 

Before he can react, Kyuhyun hears another prolonged hiss.

 

And this time, it is behind him.

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Hyukjae coldly says, and Kyuhyun shoves Siwon from him to spin around to face him.

 

“You-How-What are you doing here?” Kyuhyun barks out, tongue-tied and flustered.

 

“Donghae is missing,” Hyukjae growls out, and it’s only then Kyuhyun notices how tense the male is. “Have you seen him?”

 

“So you just thought to allow yourself into my home instead of knocking on the door?” Kyuhyun says in disbelief.

 

“Have you seen Donghae, yes or no?” Hyukjae demands, ignoring Kyuhyun’s previous question.

 

Kyuhyun scoffs, pissed. “Get out.”

 

“Kyuhyun,” Hyukjae warns, eyes darkening, causing Kyuhyun’s stomach to burn, heat crawling through him.

 

Before he can answer, Siwon does, reminding him of his presence.

 

Which was a mistake.

 

"Look, I don't know who the fuck—"

 

"Where is Donghae?" Hyukjae asked again, voice deeper this time as he stared hard at Siwon. "I'm sure he ran here because he was so damn adamant that you've been acting off with your boy toy here."

 

Siwon gaped while Kyuhyun glared.

 

"You have no—"

 

Hyukjae's snarl had Kyuhyun stiffening, knowing that something bad would happen if he didn't get Siwon out of his apartment.

 

"Siwon, I think it'd be a good idea for you to find another place to stay tonight," Kyuhyun spoke up as Siwon looked at him.

 

The older frowned. "No way, I'm not going to leave you here with this guy!"

 

"You should listen to him," Hyukjae warned.

 

Siwon glared, but Kyuhyun quickly got in between the two.

 

"Please go," Kyuhyun pleaded.

 

It earned him a concerned look from Siwon, but he reluctantly acquiesced and left.

 

As soon as they were alone, Kyuhyun glared at Hyukjae. "You had no right to come in here and say that!"

 

"I was looking for Donghae!" Hyukjae argued. "I know he's here somewhere!"

 

"Well I don't know—" The human gasped when he felt a sudden push and landed on Hyukjae, who caught him quickly. Blinking, he looked up at Hyukjae whose eyes were focused on his face. "I..."

 

Hyukjae stared at him for a moment, expression one of conflict before he began to slowly pull away, and the action made Kyuhyun remember the time when he had caused the two werecats to leave him.

 

Gripping Hyukjae tightly, Kyuhyun pulled the werecat closer and kissed him without a seconds hesitation, giving him no chance to escape.

 

His first kiss with Hyukjae, and it was one of desperation, desire.

 

One that begged for forgiveness for his stupidity from the last time.

 

In return, he felt Hyukjae reciprocate the kiss, easily taking the lead as he held Kyuhyun close against him.

 

It felt….right.

 

And Kyuhyun was a dumbass for not realizing this sooner.

 

As they pulled away, Kyuhyun kept a tight grip on Hyukjae, nearly sobbing at being close to the werecat again, his emotions boiling over at having the male close again. "I'm sorry."

 

Hyukjae hummed, planting kisses on Kyuhyun's face before landing another one on his lips. "So am I," he whispered, kissing him again.

 

The human returned it enthusiastically, too grateful to have him back in his life. But then his mind decided to remind him of one more important factor and he yanked back, eyes wide. "You said Donghae's missing?"

 

At the mention of the male’s name, he felt something brush his foot again before pressing fully against his legs.

 

Kyuhyun stares down at the white tabby purring around his ankles. “How and when did you get in here?”

 

Donghae simply looks up at him, blue eyes smug and mischievous.

 

Hyukjae pushed the cat with his foot, causing Donghae to yowl at the rough treatment. “You had me worried!” the werecat hisses.

 

Donghae gives him a look that has Kyuhyun sniggering.

 

“You knew exactly where I was,” Donghae says the second he’s shifted, Kyuhyun’s human vision no match to catch the transition.

 

Kyuhyun’s face burns at Donghae’s sudden nakedness, and the werecat smirks, noticing it.

 

“Forgotten so much about us already?” the male teases as he slips closer, and Kyuhyun automatically moves back, into Hyukjae’s waiting body.

 

Kyuhyun looks between them, heart thudding. “Believe me, I couldn’t forget either of you no matter how hard I tried.”

 

Donghae’s face softens, Hyukjae’s too. “You’re pretty hard to get over too,” Hyukjae murmurs, holding him gently around the waist.

 

Donghae nods as he comes to hold Kyuhyun too, but promptly wrinkles his nose, face pulled into offended disgust. “No offense, Hyun, but you have his scent on you.”

 

Kyuhyun looks at them, lost. “Siwon?”

 

Hyukjae gives Donghae a loathing look for pointing it out. “I was hoping we’d have a little moment before mentioning his name again.”

 

“Wait,” Kyuhyun says quickly, needing to get the air clear. “Just so you both know, nothing was going on with us two.”

 

Donghae’s face tightens slightly, and Kyuhyun frowns. “What’s with that face?”

 

“I think Siwon needs a memo that you aren’t interested.”

 

Kyuhyun just gave them a curious look, but it was washed away the moment Donghae kissed his cheek. Immediately, he turned red, causing Hyukjae to smile whilst Donghae cooed at him.

 

"How adorable," Donghae said, squishing the human into a three-person hug.

 

"You're going to crush him," Hyukjae scolded his mate softly, though he made no attempts of removing Donghae away from the human.

 

Kyuhyun turned red before he hugged Donghae tightly. Burying his face against the male's shoulder, he mumbled something the two werecats heard.

 

"What was that?" Hyukjae teased, tone almost achingly tender.

 

Pulling back, Kyuhyun pouted a bit as he gazed downwards. "Can you stay for good this time?" He mumbled.

 

A finger tipped his head upwards and Kyuhyun's face was burning at how close Donghae was to him.

 

The werecat smiled. "One more time."

 

"Will you stay with me?"

 

The two werecats shared smiles before Kyuhyun felt the arms around him tighten and a brief kiss against his lips.

 

"Always," Donghae whispered.

  
  



End file.
